


Tomorrow We Die

by Turbo_Nerd



Series: LeviHan Drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbo_Nerd/pseuds/Turbo_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble for the drabble challenge. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow We Die

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I'm not updating with my drabbles as much as the others. I have a very hectic life right now, but I'm doing the best that I can. I hope you all enjoy these! Comments are truly appreciated.

I run my fingers through her hair, holding her as close to me as possible. I need her to know that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. As much as I hate to admit it, I do actually care about her a lot. More than a lot. I probably care about her too much. I kiss the top of her head mumbling into her hair.  
“Hmm?” She questioningly hummed.  
“Hmm.” I hummed back, pretending not to hear the question in her tone. I didn’t really want to answer her.  
“You said something, but I couldn’t understand you…” She pulled away from me, turning toward me with a pout.  
“It was nothing, Shitty Glasses.”  
“It wasn’t nothing. I’m curious now. Tell me.” There was a light in her eyes now. The one she always got when she wanted to figure something out. It’d seen it numerous times when she was experimenting on the titans, or even before expeditions when she thought about capturing new test subjects.  
“It was nothing.” I said more sternly, trying to pull her back to me. We were laying on my bed (hers was much too filthy), and her head had been resting pleasantly on my chest until she pulled away. I missed the warm weight of her resting against me.  
She was still pouting. Damn her, with her stupid eyes shining, and her lip jutting out. Why was this working? This shouldn’t be working. I sighed heavily.  
“Fine.”  
She squealed with glee at having won this time. I held her face in my hands, looking into her eyes. They were the worst shade of shit brown, but they captivated me. It was just another thing about her I didn’t understand.  
“I love you.”  
Her eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped. “You… what?”  
“I already said it once, don’t make me do it again. I fucking love you, you piece of shit.”  
Her mouth spread into the biggest, toothiest damn smile I’d ever seen on her. It was horrifying and enticing at the same time.  
“I love you, too, shorty.”  
I smiled slightly, as she nuzzled back into me, her head once again resting on my chest. I figured it was only fair I tell her today. The titans are getting stronger, and we’re not. We were going out for another expedition, but this time with half of the men we usually did. The odds were horrible. I tried not to think about it.  
But I’m glad I told her, because tomorrow we leave.

Tomorrow, we die.


End file.
